Dreaming With You!
by Tyler'sPrincess
Summary: Adam knows who Cassie is and what he hopes for, but he still needs to know who she was. What were her hopes and dreams? What he learns has him feeling more than a little insecure. Nick Armstrong isn't so sure that he buys that Cassie could only ever love Adam. What does he decided to do about it? What happens now that they all begin to look forward and what does it bring?
1. Tell Me About You, Love

**Disclaimer: The Characters are the Creation of LJ Smith. I own nothing! I am setting my fan fiction after the end of the Power and the Captive 2. Diana has now given Adam and Cassie her blessing to be together. This story picks up a couple of days later.**

Adam Conant sighed contentedly as he laid back down next to Cassie on the couch. This was all that he could ever want in life. He held on to his new girlfriend placing his hands on her hips. Cassie was everything he could ever have hoped for: beautiful, strong, sweet, smart, and selfless to a fault. There was only one problem that he could see with their relationship. Ever since they had met, Cassie had always put him first, whether it was protecting him from the witch hunters on Cape Cod or his relationship with Diana from Faye who had figured out about his one night with Cassie when he got back. Even when he thought about that night he felt that in a manner of speaking she had put him first in finally, telling him the truth that night, and allowing him to kiss her. It was always about him and what he wanted!

Adam took a moment to look over at the beauty lying next to him. A lock of his messy hair falling onto his face. That marvelous wavy hair that was the colors of autumn in New England that he knew Cassie loved, had been the bane of his existence until he met Cassie. It pleased him that she loved it. Adam leaned in and kissed her neck moving part of her silky mane of brown hair. "Tell me about you love. I know who you are, and I know what I hope for in the future, but we've never talked about who you were. What was your life like before that day?" Cassie Blake turned so that she could look her boyfriend in the eyes lifting her head just a bit. "What is there to know really? I had a pretty normal life. It was free of the weight of myth, and legend, and such. It wasn't like it is here that is for sure. I had a few amazing close friends, and that was all. I liked most of the people I went to school with, and those who weren't nice were easy enough to stay away from. We may not have been the "in crowd", but we had fun. I had plans and dreams I guess, but they were pretty much the same as everyone else." It bothered Adam that Cassie was glossing over it. It was almost like she was not wanting him to realize that she had dreams and plans for her life. Finally, he decided he would have to push it, "That is what I want to know! What are your dreams, my love?" Looking into Adam's eyes reflecting hurt and turbulent with emotion, again, Cassie knew she would have to tell him. Sighing she began, "I wanted to go to college. I'd have loved to become a writer, but would happily settle for becoming an editor or an English teacher. Marriage and a family if I met the right person." She smiled looking up at Adam hoping that she wasn't putting pressure on by admitting that.

Adam was stunned, he knew that he needed to be prepared after all he had asked. He just couldn't help but wonder at how amazing his Cassie really was. He had known that she was special, but he'd never let himself push her to talk about herself. Some things he just knew and others, he learned by observing. The day that they had come back with Cassie to get stuff to move her in with Diana he had realized, his Cassie wasn't just beautiful she was smart. Her collection of CD's was a mixture, but there was a fair of amount of classical. He had noted a large collection of books most of which were classics and best sellers. He'd also seen her unicorn collection. He'd thought it was fitting. Cassie was sort of like a unicorn herself, beautiful and rare! It'd only been a couple of days since Diana had given them her blessing to be together. A part of him though, felt as though they had always been together. He could not stand the idea of being apart from Cassie, but he didn't want to be the reason that she didn't pursuit her dreams. He decided to ask, "If you could go to any University, which would it be?" A part of him hoped it'd be one he could get into as well. Cassie smiled, she liked that he was taking an interest in what might be their future together, "I used to think Stanford, but now maybe Harvard or BU." That made Adam a bit nervous. He wasn't completely stupid, but his grades didn't always reflect that.

Cassie took his silence as a cue to turn around and she snuggled up closer to him. They went back to watching the movie up until the pizza Adam had ordered arrived. It was half pepperoni and half vegetarian. The two ate quietly for a while, and then Cassie saw Adam look over with sadness in his eyes. She knew that she had said something that bothered him. She just couldn't figure out what.

As the evening grew later Adam knew he had some serious thinking to do. He kissed Cassie softly at first. Then, he felt her sweet response, and he couldn't resist getting a little more intense. He allowed himself get as swept up in it as she was, kissing her, and allowing each shock of sweetness to overwhelm him like on that first night. He couldn't lose Cassie so he would have to figure out what to do so Cassie didn't have to give up college for him. He couldn't let that happen no matter what. He also knew that he wanted Cassie to know that he could provide for her and any family that they might have. He wanted her to keep that trust that she had in him.

On his walk home he took the beach way. He unfortunately, ran into the one person that he did not want to run into. Nick Armstrong had been having a rough time sleeping since the night that Cassie had ended things with him. He knew that Cassie had fallen for Conant, but every girl does. Why would Cassie be any different? He'd just hoped that maybe her reaching out and her affection shown toward him, maybe meant she was willing to at least consider someone else. After all, what does he have that I don't? Nick was constantly asking himself that. He knew that Diana and Melanie had said that Cassie and Conant were soulmates, and she would only ever be able to love Adam. Nick on the other hand wasn't completely sold on the last part. He went to shake a cigarette out of his pack, but stopped himself. Cassie had been good for him. She made him a better person, made him want to be better and do better for himself. That was why he found himself out on the beach alone at 11 o'clock at night when there was school the next day. Nick sighed, he could see why Cassie loved the beach. It could be soothing, but it could only do so much for Nick not without her there. Then, a figure caught his eye moving down the beach from the direction of Cassie's house. It was too big though to be Cassie.

Adam wasn't thrilled to come across Nick on the beach. Jealousy raged in him at the sight of the other guy. This one thought that he was good enough for Cassie! It angered Adam every time he even thought about the day after they held Cassie's Grandma's funeral. Armstrong had some nerve in his book. Adam had gone to follow Black John and see what was up, and meanwhile Nick had seen fit to put the moves on his girl while she was vulnerable. It had killed him to see another man got to hold Cassie and comfort her, hold her hand, hug her and know that he'd gotten to kiss her.

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I have only gotten back to writing in the last few days and would love to hear from you!**


	2. What's Eating Adam Conant

Nick was not looking forward to a run in with Conant when there was no one else around. He could see from the other guy's expression that this was not the greatest of evenings. There was sadness and insecurity where Nick had never seen it in Conant's expression, and posture. It almost made Nick feel sorry for him. Those were feelings that Nick Armstrong was very familiar with, but they were new for Adam Conant. Most people who knew Adam would tell you that he was self-confident and happy, well adjusted. Given the history of Crow Haven Road, and the children there of it was miracle that any of them were. Nick decided to find out what happened. After all, what could make Conant insecure and sad when he had everything Nick wanted?

As Adam Conant found himself nearing the other guy he decided that he needed to at least fain civility. For some reason Cassie had taken to Nick and felt bad for having hurt him. He knew this as surely as he did anything else. His Cassie had agreed in a moment of weakness to try to move on with Nick. Adam understood, Cassie needed someone to hold on too. For that reason Adam hadn't held it against her. A part of him though did hold it against Nick. While Cassie had been weak and vulnerable, in need Nick had been well aware of what it was that he was doing.

Adam forced himself to fain a smile, "Hi Armstrong! What are you doing here at this hour of night?" Nick laughed, he was not at all fooled. He knew Conant hated him for having been with Cassie. He was glad though that because of Cassie, Conant was now being forced to keep a civil tongue with him. He choose to be nice for that same reason. "I couldn't sleep. What's eating you? I could see the look on your face as you were coming down the beach. What could possibly have been so bad, if you were with Cassie?" Adam was thrown for a second. It wasn't like Nick to offer to help. Finally, Adam found himself admitting, "Cassie's smart." That was when any illusion that Nick might for be doing the descent thing and trying to help ended. Nick Armstrong burst out laughing. "I could have told you that. Congrats! What a shocker, you landed a girl who has both beauty and brains." Adam looked at him deadly serious. "We all knew that she was smart, but, I'm talking smart! The type that means that she is considering schools that are only for serious Brainiac's." That shut Nick up. There was no more laughter to be had. "She wants to go to Harvard or BU. I imagine that the rest of those schools are on the long list too!" Nick wasn't about to help Adam out with this. A dose of humility would do him some good in Nick's book. With that the boys parted with no more semblance of civility.

Adam arrived home and went to his room. He attempted to get to sleep with no real sign of success coming anytime soon. He thought back to the day after Cassie's Grandma's funeral. He'd come home furious about Cassie being with Nick. He'd set about making some food, and his Grandmother had decided that they needed to talk. It was one of those times when she was completely present and he could see it as she talked to him. "I know that you love her. It's been all over your face since you've been back, and in your voice every time you talk about her. There is something that you need to understand though. Cassie like all of the Howards, is extremely powerful, and the possibilities are almost endless with that family. Add to that the sight and you have people not to be taken lightly. There is a downside though, a price if you will. The power that they wield can drain them severely, and there are certain vulnerabilities that must be safe guarded. She will need someone who can be there for her. To guard and protect her in those moments. She will need someone who can steady her when she is lost or spinning in her own thoughts and in those weak moments. If you aren't ready to be that person, then you can't deny her someone else who is." Adam had hated that conversation or more like lecture. He had taken it to heart though.

He knew that Cassie was strong and he'd come to trust her and her instincts. For that reason he had stayed the course when Cassie had asked for Diana to give her another chance. Cassie had promised to keep her oath. It had killed him to hear her say that. It had killed him even more to realize that their secret was about to come out and it would not paint Cassie in a good light, and she was going to just let it be. That was why Adam had spoken up. He could not let Cassie get paint with a Scarlet Letter A, when he was just as guilty, if not more so. That day he had decided that he would help Nick be the kind of guy that Cassie would need. He could see that Nick understood to point, but not fully what would come by being involved with Cassie.

Adam then turned his mind back to his present dilemma. He decided that the first thing that he needed to do was set up a meeting with the school guidance counselor. He needed to see if there was anything that he could do to open up more schools that he'd be eligible to attend. He also wanted to know which ones were realistic options. He knew that the Ivies were out of reach, but that didn't mean that some other schools were completely out of the question. With that thought, Adam Conant finally managed to get to sleep.

In his dream Adam saw Cassie dressed in the white sheath with the slit up to her hip, and white ballet flats with the emblems of the Queen of Witches on her. She was dressed as she would now for Circles. She was walking down the beach towards him. The rest of the circle was there, and Diana stood in the position of High Priestess even though Cassie wore the emblems on her body. He watched as their wedding was held and the hand-fasting done. That was when He awoke to an annoying beeping noise next to his ear. Adam Conant hated mornings, but turned off his alarm, and got straight into the bathroom.

Adam hurriedly got showered, and then he dressed in a pair of faded jeans and the Irish sweater that he had worn that night on the bluff with Cassie. He tried to tame his hair as best as he could. Finally, he used some stuff that Laurel had mixed up to get it to stay in place, and manageable. He knew that Cassie loved it, and she loved playing with it! There was no doubt in his mind that she'd be teasing him if she knew how much he worried about making it nice for her! He put on his shoes and hurried into the main part of the house.

He wanted to go and talk to Cassie and reassure her that things were fine. It would seem that Cassie had been on the same wave length though. When he walked out of his room he found Cassie making coffee for him and his Grandmother. She turned around, and smiled at him, that smile that could melt any man's heart if it is directed at him. It thrilled Adam to know that he had the girl so many wanted. He still struggled to believe that she could only love him. Then again, that was partially his own fault wasn't it.

Cassie handed him a to-go mug with coffee that was a perfect mocha color in it. That accomplished she placed a kiss on his cheek. Finally she said it, "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong last night." That took Adam aback just a bit. He wasn't used to anyone being that sensitive to his moods. Even Diana wasn't that adept at being sensitive to other people's ever changing moods and sensitivities. Cassie on the other hand seemed to constantly be thinking about others'. He decided that now was the time to let her know, "I just got a little nervous about colleges. I'm not sure that I can shoot as high as the Ivies. BU would be questionable even for me." Cassie chuckled, "ok so we need to sit down and plan out schools together so that I can know for next year." He nodded, it was a relief that she was alright about all of that. It still had him nervous though. What would she think when she saw his options are?

 **A/N: Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! Please keep doing so. I love it.**


	3. New

Adam walked his girlfriend to her locker, and kissed her. Cassie had blushed a deep red, and he realized that she was still not used to this. "Someday my love, you're going to stop caring about what other people think." He had not been able to help it he loved her and he didn't care if the rest of the student body knew it. A part of him thrilled at the idea simply because it served to put other guys on notice that Cassie was taken. He looked down at Cassie's hand intertwined in his, and decided it was notably lacking in jewelry. He would have to do something about that, and soon. With those thoughts Adam let her know that he was going to the office for a bit, and would see her when class went out.

Adam entered the office and knocked on the Guidance Counselor's door. The older man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes framed by spectacles was just a little shorter than Adam, and he let Adam into the office. He returned to his desk indicating that Adam should have a seat. "What brings you here today Mr. Conant?" It was indeed a surprise to the older man, Adam Conant had never bothered coming in for anything. As a matter a fact, the man hadn't been so sure that college ever entered the young man's mind. Finally Adam asked, "I wanted to see which schools were a possibility for me, and what it might take to open up more." The Guidance Counselor nodded more than a little surprised.

The older man turned and pulled out Adam's file and looked at his most recent transcript and test scores. "Well we can safely place you in a couple of schools locally." He handed Adam a piece of paper and pencil to jot notes with. Adam wrote down the couple of schools both here in Salem. "What about California schools?" That took the Guidance Counselor by surprise. The Conant family had never really left the island not for more than a business trip. He knew this having grown up on the island himself. He had gone to school with Adam's parents, and neither of them had been given to dreams of traveling. It surprised him that the young man in front of him would be considering leaving his home and elderly Grandmother. That was when it came to him. Rumor had circulated around the small town the last couple of days that Adam Conant and Diana Meade had broken up. That same rumor said that the young man was now seeing Cassie Blake. Alexandra Howard had run all the way to the other coast to raise her daughter until this last year. Adam's relationship with Cassie might explain why he was suddenly interested in going to California for school. That brought a small smile the older man's face. He liked both girls, but there was something about Cassie just as there had been about her mother. She would be good for the young man in front of him. "If your reasons are what I think they are then I suggest you start out here, and work hard in school. Attend a local school for a year and then put in as a transfer, and the University of California at most branches might be an option. Given Cassie's grades she'll want to go to: UC-Northridge or Berkley." Adam nodded, and with that he got a pass, and went to what was left of his class.

Adam Conant took his job as Cassie's boyfriend seriously. He hurried from his class to Cassie's writing class, where he made a point of walking her to her next class. This was going to be a long day for him. He wanted to talk to her, but not here where they were in front of people, because he didn't know how she'd react to what he was thinking. So, he squeezed her hand and allowed her to go into her next class. Little did Adam know that trouble would be looming so quietly in Cassie's class, just waiting for her to take her seat next to him?

The teacher walked in and class started. "Class I want to introduce a new student Tyler Yakimoto. He is new here, and I want you to make him feel welcome." With that class started, and she hardly paid any mind to the new kid sitting next to her.

Lunch finally came, and Cassie and Adam found their way to the back room, which was once again the exclusive domain of the club. Once they entered Susan turned her attention to Cassie, "Have you seen the new guy yet?" Cassie shrugged, "Yeah he is in my Algebra class." Susan rolled her eyes, she had completely ignored the fact that Cassie's relationship was so new that she probably couldn't let her thoughts stray even if she had wanted. Adam on the other hand was not so sure. He turned to look in his girlfriend's eyes. He was not used to feeling insecure and unsure, but Cassie had been willing to date Nick, and regardless of the circumstances that left him feeling like he could lose her. He relaxed a little when he saw nothing there, but her love for him, the same as on that first night on the bluff by number 12.

The bell rang after they had all at least tried to eat. Adam took Cassie to her next class, and told her, "After school I want to talk to you somewhere private. Is there a spot that would be alright?" He didn't want to push boundaries with Cassie, but this conversation required that they not be interrupted. Cassie worried her lower lip, "That depends on your definition of private." That stunned him. His Cassie wasn't a flirt. It was one of the things that had allowed him to know that something was up that night after the skull ceremony. This had a different tone to it though than it had that night. She wanted him as he did her. Her face showed that she was nervous, and she could see the burning in Adam's eyes. She knew that she was toeing a fine line here. Adam loved her, and was willing to respect her, but he was a guy and wanted what every man does. Adam knew that Cassie's nerves had been set on edge, but, so had his. So, he decided to ease both of their minds, "I wanted to talk to you about my Guidance meeting and I'm not sure how you'll react. I'd just rather this be between us for now." Cassie nodded, "We can go to my place then. My mom won't be home until tomorrow since she went to visit a friend in Boston." He nodded, but his mind was now clouded by the thought of spending time with Cassie in an empty house.

Nick Armstrong was not happy about losing Cassie to Conant. It didn't sit right with him that someone like that should get Cassie. He loved her, and would do anything for her. He had been upset when she asked him to that dance, because he could still see that she was into Conant. Cassie had held the line though, going toe to toe with him. She had told him off for talking about her having it bad for Adam. In the end he felt bad for how he had treated her that day. In the end they went together. He had struggled as he watched the events that followed. It was obvious that there was something there that was keeping her tied to that arrogant son of_. He couldn't even bring himself to say that word anymore. That was Cassie's influence. She was just good. She was good, but she was tough, and he couldn't help loving her. He knew that he would go on loving her even if she never did love him back.

Tyler had found his first mark, and he was pleased, she was easy on the eyes which would make the task more enjoyable for him. The only thing that he saw as a potential complication was that she had a very protective and from what he could see possessive boyfriend. Then again he didn't see any ring on that finger. That meant that it might be newer and easier than he might think. He needed to keep closer tabs on the couple to see how intense things really were between them.

Cassie sighed as the bell rang ending the last class of the day. She exited following the rest of her class and walked straight into Adam's arms. He had missed her, and needed to feel her in his arms before they left to have a much more serious conversation. This was not going to be the easiest thing to talk about after all it involved their future together, and would set the course of the rest of their lives.

Tyler Yakimoto waited outside in front of the main entrance of the school. He saw them as they exited. The other guy had his hand protectively enclosing hers. He needed to figure out what weaknesses might exist in their relationship. For his mission to succeed he would need to come between them. Is that possible he thought? He was not as sure as he watched her gaze up at him as he led her to his Jeep. It was not going to be an easy job he could see that now.

Adam pulled the jeep back behind Cassie's house, and parked. He then hurried around to the other side to open Cassie's door for her. He had his work cut out for him. Cassie was still pretty new to this. He wanted to make up for the months of Cassie feeling used and tossed aside. He wanted her to know that she wasn't a whore. She was a wifey-the girl that guys want, and want for keeps. Cassie was it for him and he needed that to be clear to her. Some of his more rational thinking went by the side though as he turned his attention the beauty who was opening the door and his eyes took in the way her tight jeans made her bottom look, and the way that they hugged her hips. Then, he followed her inside the empty house!

 **Please Read and Review! I couldn't be more thankful when people do.**


	4. The Future Mrs Adam Conant

Adam Conant had followed his girlfriend into the kitchen of her family home, and found himself once more overwhelmed with memories of things about, and between them. He longed to ease Cassie's fears. That unfortunately, he knew would only be able to happen with time. Cassie went to fix a snack to put out for him, but Adam had other things on his mind. He walked over with his easy stride, and placed a hand on each side of her, effectively pinning her against the counter. That accomplished he leaned in and kissed her neck thoroughly. He worked his way up to her ear, and whispered, "That isn't what I am hungry for." That made Cassie turn around and she was more than a little red. She lifted her head just a little. Her eyes searched his, and she saw his love for her always present radiating from his blue-grey eyes. Cassie leaned in realizing that he needed her love, and reassurance, she kissed him softly. She felt his response as his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She opened it and granted him access. She allowed him to lead, and to dominate her, as they thoroughly explored each other's mouths. Slowly, she felt his hands moving down her sides, eventually they came to rest on her hips. Taking a break for air Adam pulled her even closer to him, his eyes begging for her to let him love her. Cassie nodded, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning in Cassie started to kiss and nibble his ear. This led to her hearing him moan, as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. During the course of their trip Cassie had worked her way back to his mouth and then down to his jaw. She was enjoying this new power that she had over him. Cassie liked knowing that she could do this to him.

The entire trip up the stairs to Cassie's room felt like it took an eternity to Adam. He had never before in his life felt this way. No girl had been able to make him feel so vulnerable. No girl had ever been able to make him feel this needy, this weak. No girl had ever had the power to make him weak in the knees and feel like his legs were turning into jelly. It amazed him that he managed to get them both there safely. Cassie had been working wonders on him that he had never imagined. She had found places on him that he had not realized were sensitive. A throbbing in his pants let him know that she had been pleasing, in ways that he didn't know that she knew how to be.

The next thing either of them realized Adam had Cassie seated on her bed, with her legs around him, as they were taking off each other's tops. Adam thrilled at the chance to take off Cassie soft blue cashmere sweater. Feeling for the button on her jeans he went to work there, and helped her finish taking off her shoes, socks, and pants. Cassie removed his pants, and he assisted her with the rest. Adam adjusted Cassie so that she was laying completely on the bed underneath him. He kissed her neck and worked his way down and across her collar bone. He could feel the heat between them, their electrical fields merging. The gentle pull of the cord ever present between them. He could barely notice taking off her bra and he thrilled at the touch of them, and almost lost it at her moans. Then, he heard her voice, "Adam please." That breathy request was all it took. He began playing with that most sensitive part of her using his fingers. He felt her wetness, and took off her panties. That done he began to enter her, having removed his boxers. He looked in her eyes one last time. He had to make sure, "Are you sure Cassie?" Cassie nodded and he met her resistance. He relished her face in that moment, as her innocence and trust was given to him. He felt her meet him thrust for thrust after a moment, and felt her get more intense and heard her moans grow louder. Then he heard it. Cassie screamed, "Adam" as she went over the edge. That was all it took for him to go over the edge himself.

Adam had not intended for this to happen, but, a part of him could not help himself once they were alone. He looked over at the beauty next to him. When they were done he had put his sweater on her and pulled the covers over both of them having put both her panties and his boxer back on. This was the most amazing night of his life, and he knew that Cassie belonged to him in every way now.

Adam watched over Cassie as she rested, and he marveled at the beauty of what had just happened between them. He was amazed that Cassie trusted him enough to allow this to happen. As he thought about this Cassie's eyes fluttered back open. He could see just a hint of pain in her expression as she woke up in his arms. "Do you want something for the pain?" Adam knew Cassie didn't deal well with pain and that had been her first time. She nodded, and indicated a drawer in her night stand. Adam pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofran, and went to get her something to drink. He returned with two Cokes, and took two Ibuprofran out to give Cassie. Once Cassie had taken that she smiled at him, "Thank you." Adam was taken by surprise. "If anyone should be saying that it's me. Cassie, I love you. You just gave me the most important gift that woman can give. I don't even know how begin to say, thank you." Cassie smiled at him, "I think we now know the answer to what would have happened if we'd been alone again."

Cassie finally asked, "What did happen in your meeting?" Adam had known that conversation needed to happen, but once they were alone it was like his need for her took complete control. "Well…you have one more year here before college. So, the idea is that I'll take college classes locally, probably at Salem State. Then, next year I can apply as a transfer to another University. How would you feel about the University of California maybe at Northridge or Berkley?" Cassie was stunned, she could not believe that Adam would consider going to California. She looked over at her all too frequent knight in shining armor so to speak. When she saw worry in his expression she realized that he was once again waiting for her answer while she was lost in her thoughts. Cassie smiled, "Really? Are you sure that you're okay with doing that? I mean California, I would love it more than you know." She relaxed as she saw some of the anxiety leave Adam. She pulled herself up and kissed him softly on his lips relieved that they had that settled. They had a pleasant rest of the rest evening just relaxing together.

The next morning dawned early and Adam went home to get ready for school. Cassie showered and got dressed in skinny jeans and the blue cardigan with a grey tee-shirt underneath. She pulled her hair up and put it in a ballerina bun. She put on her make-up and was surprised to turn around and see Adam watching her as she finished up. "Sorry, if I startled you love. I wanted to make sure that you had enough time for breakfast so I brought you coffee and a muffin." She couldn't help but smile at him. Most guys would get lost as soon as possible after last night's events, but she could see and feel it, the bond between them was even stronger now. The silver cord hummed with even more power than before.

They went out and got into the jeep, even though Cassie was still drinking her coffee. By the time they made it to school they were 20 minutes early. Adam turned to his girlfriend his face serious, "Cassie, my love, I know that this may seem really early, but I love you more than my own life. I want you to know what you mean to me. I want everyone to know what you mean to me. I'm not asking now, but know someday I will be asking you to take my name. What I want to know now is if we can make this official, that you are mine?" Cassie smiled, he was asking her to make it official as if it wasn't already. Then she noticed that he had something in his hand. "Of course Adam, as if I could be with anyone else. I love you." Adam slipped a beautiful silver ring shaped at the top a heart being held by two hands with a crown at the top of the heart. "My father gave it to my mom, and his father gave it to his mother. Now I'm giving it to you."

The school day went by with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. That was until lunch. When they made it into the back room there was a new addition to their little group. Apparently, Susan had decided to invite the new guy, Tyler to lunch. Faye took charge of the introductions which was fine by Cassie. Faye loved being the center of attention, something that did not come comfortably or easily to Cassie. Tyler this is Nick and Deborah Armstrong. Next to them is Susan Whittier, and next to her is Sean. Next to Sean is Laurel Quincey, and Melanie Glaser. Then, my cousin, Diana Meade. Next to her is Adam Conant and his girlfriend, Cassie. The new guy nodded.

Tyler had been watching Cassie and Adam off and on during the course of the morning. He also noticed the addition of a new piece of jewelry to Cassie's outfit. He knew what that ring meant, but he also knew to pretend to be ignorant of their traditions. That ring was a part of the ancestry of the Witches of New Salem. Each family had one. It was given to the eldest male heir. Each heir in turn gave it to their chosen, the woman who would continue their line. Pretending to be ignorant he decided to test the waters as they left lunch, everyone having eaten. He approached Cassie from behind, "Cassie could we meet up for coffee sometime? I could use some help with what we've been going over in Algebra. I think you're in a different place in the curriculum than my last school." He was doing his level best to be charming to her. The full power of his almond shaped brown eyes was turned on her, and he was giving her his lady killer smile. Cassie seemed to consider the question, Adam on the other hand didn't. He was quick to speak for her, "No she can't, and she has other obligations." He tossed a look at his girlfriend that said do not contradict me right now. I'll explain later. Thankfully, Cassie didn't.

Tyler wasn't the only one who had noticed the ring on Cassie's finger. Nick Armstrong mentally slapped himself for not knowing that Conant would move quickly to seal the deal with Cassie. He had thought maybe a dose of humility was finally in the cards for Adam. It would seem they'd made it past that hurdle possibly.

A/N: In answer to the question of, "Is Tyler Yakimoto Japanese. The answer is, yes. Please Read and Review. I love it and am so glad to have your feedback.


	5. We Need To Talk

Tyler Yakimoto was not thrilled with his lack of progress with his main target. It was clear that her boyfriend was not just protective and possessive, but untrusting. It had taken all of a few seconds for Adam to shut down any progress he might have made had Cassie been alone. That meant that either he got her alone or he needed to get to her through one of the others.

Nick Armstrong left lunch not happy with where things were in the group. If Adam's attitude earlier was any indication he was not going to be allowing any guy access to Cassie even just a friend or possible tutor. Adam's reaction had been harsh and possessive and Nick didn't like that. He loved Cassie and wanted her in his life in any way that she was willing to be a part of it. Nick decided that maybe he needed to confront Conant about that. The other thing that bothered him was that Conant had acted quickly to seal the deal with Cassie, but did she really understand what that ring meant? Did she understand the history and tradition of that ring? That conversation perhaps was best saved for having with Cassie.

It didn't take long though for everything to come out into the open on Nick's part though. He saw Adam outside as he was heading to his last class of the day. Nick decided he may as well get it over with. He called out, "Conant we need to talk!" The other guy stopped and turned to face Nick. His face read that he was not happy about having to have this conversation. Finally, Adam relented to the older boy, "What do you want?" Nick relaxed seeing as this might not be as bad of a conversation as he initially feared. Nick replied, "I wanted to talk to about what happened earlier and the ring." Adam nodded, "I don't get a good feeling off of that new guy. I don't think that we can trust him." Nick looked at Adam, and he took in the silver that was present in his blue-grey eyes. Nick smiled, "Is that the Witch in you sensing trouble, or is it just because, he made a play for Cassie and your being jealous and possessive?" Adam acknowledged Nick's valid question with a nod. Finally he said, "It could be, but I don't think it is. I think he is up to something. As to the last part, so what I gave her my ring. I wanted us to make things official." Nick shook his head. "She deserves to understand better, before she agrees to wear it. Adam she wasn't raised here and from what I gather her mom didn't like to talk about her history or her family. Cassie may not understand what she agreed too." That was it. Adam could only take so much. He struck out and brought Nick to the ground. Adam had Nick pinned before the other guy realized what was happening. Nick decided that now was not the time to fight. He'd let Adam get a punch or two, and let it be on him when Cassie and Diana learned about it later. He'd let Adam deal with an angry Cassie. That was one thing that Nick never wanted to face. He didn't want to know what it'd be like to be on Cassie's bad side.

The bell for the end of last period rang and Cassie was surprised that Adam wasn't already waiting for her. Tyler decided that now was a good time to see if Cassie would be more open without her boyfriend present. Tyler's upbringing by his strict Japanese parents had taught him to be studious, but also charming, and if needs be deadly. That was what brought him to the attention of the Witch Hunters. So, now they would give him information and his job was to help eliminate threats. These were the last remaining families in the new world. There were others however, and Tyler was dedicated as were others to seeing the elimination of witches from this world. He approached Cassie. Tyler put on his most contrite smile and looked down, "I'm sorry if I was out of line earlier. I really did just want to see if I could get some help with the work. That was all." Cassie felt bad and decided to be kind, "Look I understand, but it is not a good idea to just approach me like that. Adam probably just thought that you were trying to hit on me." As though her words had conjured him out of thin air Adam appeared next to her. Tyler looked up and nodded. With that he watched as the couple left.

Another boy coming out the History class stepped aside to talk to Tyler. The boy introduced himself, "My name is Evan. I know she is beautiful. All of those girls are. A word to the wise though, she is taken! Her current boyfriend is Adam Conant, and her ex-boyfriend is Nick Armstrong. Either of whom would sooner rip you limb from limb than let you touch her. She is look, but don't touch and dream on. If you want to be with a girl like that Faye is the easiest to get too, maybe Susan. Melanie and Laurel are more realistic too." Tyler smiled, "Thanks for the advice. What about the other girl? The one with the long hair that looks like sunlight and moonlight woven together." Evan chuckled, "Kind of in the same category as Cassie. That is Cassie's best friend, Diana Meade. She's also Conant ex-girlfriend. Again you can dream." With that bit of information Tyler went away to think.

Adam and Cassie went back to Crow Haven Road and decided to go to the beach for a bit so that they could talk. It didn't take long for Cassie to turn to boyfriend. "What was all of that about earlier today?" Adam had known that this moment was coming. He would have to explain to Cassie why he'd acted so harshly in the lunchroom. "I've seen him before. He didn't try anything then, but I could feel him watching me as I was working on the fish pier at one of the ports. I know that he is up to something, and I don't trust him. I think he might be a Witch Hunter." Cassie searched his eyes and saw that he was sincere and worried. She nodded, "So the whole controlling, possessive thing there?" He nodded, "I just didn't want anything to happen to the love of my life. The future mother of my children if all goes as I hope. It was the first time he'd acknowledged that they'd have a family together in the future. Cassie hoped the distant future." She relaxed and went into his lap once he sat down. Cassie turned and swung one leg over each of Adam's so that she was looking at him. She gave him a kiss and thanked him for telling her. The next words sounded foreign coming out of her mouth. "We should call a meeting and have everyone come here so we can fill them in." Adam nodded and they went to call the rest of the Club.

It didn't take long before the beach by Cassie's house was full of Circle Members. With a nod from Cassie, Adam took the floor and he filled in the group about having seen Tyler before when he was working on the fishing boats. Faye though threw him a skeptical look. Her mouth curved in a sneer, "Is that really what that scene was about or is it just that your felt possessive and jealous, and he had the guts to hit on Cassie." Adam shut her down though with a look that Cassie had only seen one other time. She had seen it the night her Grandmother died. The night when he came to her defense when their secret was exposed before the entire circle. "No Faye if that was all it was that conversation would have been with Cassie in private." Diana who had been unusually quiet for a meeting looked around the circle, "So the question is what we all should do here?" Cassie thought about it, "Well…there are few things. We know what he is. So, option one is we ice him out. We just have nothing to do with him and ignore. Option two is that we play along with and see if we can get information from him. Option three is we confront him head on." Melanie nodded her head in agreement, "That does about sum up our options." Her cool, grey eyes shown at Cassie with quiet approval. Adam and Deborah nodded as well, as did Laurel. Cassie nodded, "I think this is serious enough that everyone should sleep on it. Keep an eye out and if you see anything let one of us know. We'll meet again in the morning before school.

The group dispersed to go to their evening plans. Cassie who had notice Nick was sporting a black eye decided to check in with him. "Are you okay?" Nick turned at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice. She was just as beautiful as ever, and he never could resist smiling at her. She returned his smile unsure of why she never could resist smiling back at him. "Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle. I got into it a little with your boyfriend earlier, said somethings maybe that weren't my place to say. Cassie raised an eyebrow quizzically. Nick went on knowing that he'd have to tell her the truth. She knew him too well. "I sort of insinuated that he was being possessive and jealous, and maybe hadn't told you everything when he gave you that ring. Cassie looked at him. This is just like her boys. All of the guys had fairly quickly taken to being protective and caring of Cassie. To an extent they even got at each other about things when it came to her. If the threat was from outside though, they'd help each other. She replied, "I know that it was his mother's and his grandmother's before that. I know that it means that someday he is going to propose." Nick nodded, "That is the general idea. It gets a bit more detailed than that though. It is kind old fashioned, and possessive. It kind of indicates that you belong to him, like his property. It also means that you're the one he's chosen. You're the only woman he can legitimately have an heir from. Your kids will be his only legitimate ones." Cassie nodded, she had presumed as much isn't that kind of what marriage meant when kids were involved. Nick's voice became detached, the Old Nick, and it always hurt a little for Cassie to hear him do that. She knew why though. He continued, "I just thought that you should know and understand." She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before heading back towards her house.

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I absolutely love feedback. Thank you, to keotaka1 for the Reviews.**


	6. What Do We Do Now!

The next morning was not pleasant and everyone was completely bundled with coats and everything in order to stay warm. Laurel passed out herbal tea, and they sat down in their usual places. Each member of the circle turned to Melanie who would be calling the vote. "Who is in favor of ignoring the current threat?" Noticeably no hands were raised as Cassie looked around the circle. "Who thinks that it makes the most sense to try and get more information out of him?" That was a unanimous choice on the part of the entire Circle. Every single hand was up as Cassie looked around. Melanie smiled, "We can meet again after classes and discuss what we are going to do." With that said the members of the Club left to make sure that they got to school.

The day was relatively uneventful, and all anyone could talk about was the upcoming TOLO dance. This time there was no question as to who Cassie would be going with, there was still the question of what she would wear. Cassie mentally began going through her mother's closet and tried to see if there was anything that might be alright for the dance. Finally, she decided to ask the other girls, "How fancy do people get at this dance?" Diana smiled, "It's a formal, and this year has a theme." Cassie smiled, "Fire and Ice like the Robert Frost poem, right?" The other girl nodded, "So you can only wear red or white." Cassie decided to ask Adam if he had a preference and go from there later. There was still plenty of time, after all the dance was in fact still two weeks away.

When Adam went to meet Cassie after her last class he found that his mind was also on the dance. The girl's conversation during lunch had caused him to realize that this dance would be different. This was going to be his first dance where he got escort Cassie, and didn't have to try to keep himself from treating it like a date. He wanted to make the night special for her. He especially wanted to do that after he overheard her admission on more than one occasion that she had been a shy, wall flower who had not been asked dance. He wanted the night to be magical for Cassie in every way imaginable. Once Cassie was with him they walked over to the Jeep, and began the drive back towards the beach. He decided to broach the conversation for her to make it easier. "Which color do you prefer?" Cassie smiled, "I like red, but I think I'd look better in white." He smiled, now that he knew that he could plan just a little bit better for what he wanted to do for her.

They pulled up and went the point on the beach where they would be meeting. The meeting was shorter than anticipated. Faye looked bored, then again she often did during meetings. Her crimson sneer, turned on Adam and Cassie. "Well, seeing as Tyler has taken an interest in Cassie she is the logical choice to try, and get information out of him." That didn't sit well with Adam and she knew it. "What? Afraid that she might actually end up preferring to go to the dance with someone other than you, Adam Conant?" Cassie looked at Faye and rolled her eyes. "No Faye, I'm not the logical choice. I might already have been identified in some manner, and that might be why he's taken an interest in me. Even Faye couldn't respond to that sufficiently, because, Cassie actually had a point. In the end Faye was chosen for the job. Faye was a natural flirt and it would be somewhat logical for her to take an interest. Therefore, it would look natural and not raise any suspicions among the student body. The last thing that they needed was to create a panic among the outsiders, after the death of Black John. Right now there was an uneasy truce that existed, and they had one ally among the outsiders, and they needed to maintain that at all costs.

The members of the Club dispersed to go and do homework and take care of various other errands that needed to be taken care of. Adam walked Cassie up to her place and went to and take care of some things at home. That allowed Cassie an evening to catch up with her mother who hadn't been home much since the death of Black John. Then again, she supposed that was a natural response to needing to catch up on everything from when you were out for several weeks.

Alexandra sat down and indicated that she wanted her daughter to sit down next to her. Her gaze had traveled to Cassie's hand and she knew that her mom would have a lot of questions. "Cassie, do you have something that you want to tell me?" Cassie looked of at her mother and knew that there was something that she was about to get told. "Mom I've been seeing Adam pretty much since the day after we defeated d_. That is since the day after we defeated Black John." Alexandra looked older than her age for once in her life. "How long have you worn his ring?" Cassie looked at her mom, "Just the last couple of days." Her mom nodded, "Is there anything else that I should know?" Cassie shook her head no, and hoped that she wouldn't need to have that talk with her mother. Mrs. Blake looked at her daughter, "You are a very lucky woman just so you know. Not everyone finds their soulmate. I want you to know that I approve, but I also want you guys to always be honest with me. If you need anything tell me." Cassie nodded, she couldn't be more grateful that her mom was not making this anymore awkward than it had to be. Cassie started to go upstairs, and then stopped, "Mom can we find a white dress for the dance in a couple of weeks." Mrs. Blake smiled, "I think that I have just the right one. We'll go and look at it after dinner. They settled in for a nice and pleasant dinner now that all of the heavy talking was out of the way.

Adam had to try and plan this the right way. His Cassie had chosen to go for white and he wanted to choose a suit that would go well with it. For that reason he had gone back into town so that he could get a new suit. The only one that he owned was black, and it wasn't in very good condition. He knew that Cassie was not snobby, but he still saw her as in many ways being above him. He wanted to give her one night where she got to feel like a Princess. He wanted to get her jewelry and flowers, and show up wearing a complimenting outfit. He wanted her to be able to have the night that she should have had at homecoming. Once he had picked out a suit and had been sized for alterations, Adam went to go back and look through some things to find the right gift for Cassie. His mother had a very large jewelry collection before she had passed. Adam thought that perhaps it'd be appropriate for him to start giving special pieces to Cassie.

The next day, brought little action and drama something the members of the Club were grateful for. Faye was starting to flirt and try and get in with Tyler, and that appeared to be going well. This helped to set Cassie's mind back to some level of ease. After school, however was a whole different matter. Cassie and her mom went through her Alexandra's closet and she tried on a couple of different dresses. The first of which was a white dress done in the bodycon style that clung to her entire body. The second was done in skater style and was white and lacey, it was fitted to the waist and then went out at the hips. Both dresses stopped about one and a half inches above her knees. Cassie smiled, trying to decided between the two. I'll have to think about it. Mrs. Blake smiled she worried for some time that she'd never get to do this kind of thing with Cassie. Then, Cape Cod had changed her perception on that. When Cassie had met Adam she had seen the look on her daughters face. When Cassie came back to the summer cottage that day, she was still holding onto the chalcedony piece, and her face spoke of pure love and adoration. That was when Alexandra knew bringing her daughter here would also lead her daughter to love.

As the evening drew to a close Cassie followed her mother back to the kitchen as her mother asked. Mrs. Blake raised her hand and whispered, "Reveal your secrets. When I hide things, they stay hidden until I want them revealed." A section of wall seemed to swing in revealing a hidden room. Cassie was astonished. She had not even begun to imagine this. Then again, she was beginning to think that nothing was impossible anymore. Cassie looked at her mom, who whispered, "conceal all secrets", and then the wall seemed to go back into place. Thus, the hidden room was once again hidden from view. Mrs. Blake looked at her daughter, "If things ever get bad again as they have before this will be a safe place to hide for you and the others." Cassie nodded and decided that telling the others about this could wait until it was needed.

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I love reading them and don't hesitate to let me know if you want to see something specific happen. You just might get to see it happen.**


	7. Meetings In The Night!

Tyler Yakimoto wiped the invisible scum off of his body as he walked into the woods on the mainland. He could practically feel her drooling on him. The girl was seriously way too aggressive in that department. He hadn't appreciated the slut of the Circle hanging all over him. Cassie or Melanie, maybe Diana would have been more his type, if you ignore the fact that they are all witches. Faye didn't appeal to him at all. Faye was rounded and built whereas the other girls were slender. She was dark like a moonless night, while the others were fairer. Faye was aggressive, where the girls were more demure. The whole idea of Faye was a study in contrast to the majority of the other girls.

Tyler had decided to allow the girl to think that she was succeeding, because after a disappointing first couple of days he needed to start making progress. So, he allowed the girl to hang all over him. Then, when Faye had invited him over for a study session Tyler had agreed. While he was there, he had taken the opportunity to mark her jewelry while she was in the bathroom. Still, that was not a lot accomplished especially since Faye was not his primary target. Cassie Blake was the one his bosses really wanted to get out of the way. They were also getting particularly annoyed with her boyfriend.

That was how he came to find himself making this walk into the woods in the middle of the night! The Counsel of Witch Hunters had decided that Tyler needed to report to some little tart, whose father happens to be on the Counsel daily. He just hoped that this would be a quick meeting, and that the girl would be at least somewhat pleasant. His boots made little noise and he was making good time on the trail, too bad that Faye had to delay him from leaving or he'd have been there already.

As Tyler approached the area where the fire pit was he saw a feminine form with light brown hair, hazel eyes and an upturned nose. That was followed by a voice calling to him in a clipped tone, "You're late." Tyler looked at the person who he was supposed to be reporting to and shook his head. She couldn't be more than 16. Tyler decided that he needed to put her in her place, "I had things to take care of. I marked Faye Chamberlin's jewelry, and so that is one down." The girl snorted, "Have you made any progress on your main targets?" Tyler rolled his eyes, it was obvious to him that this girl had little experience in actually doing the work. Tyler looked at her and responded, "I would like to, but I can never get her completely alone. It's always in public or her boyfriend or one of the others is with her. There is no chance for me to get anywhere with her. I need to come in between them." The girl scoffed, "Good luck with that. The only way that could be done is blatant infidelity, and I'm not sure that is possible for them. I've seen you interact with her. She has a hold on you. You're closer to kissing her than killing her. If you're dreaming of that good luck. I've watched them together. I've seen what he will do for her, and what she will do for him. Did you see what he did to my brother Jordan a while back?" Tyler's ears perked up at hearing that. This was Mark Bainbridge's daughter and that meant this was big. The girl went on, "That was just for having spat on her hand. Can you say over reaction?" Tyler was stunned he'd not been made privy to those events. The girl that he now knew was Portia proceeded with his directions, "My father wants you to go after them directly. Don't waste time. Mark their homes, and take out the others. Without any support Adam and Cassie will be weaker. When you've accomplished this report back to me. Are we clear?" Tyler nodded letting Portia know that he understood.

Adam Conant watched as his girlfriend looked into the mirror that was on the passenger side visor of his jeep. She was fixing her lip gloss so that she looked good for him. He rolled his eyes. Cassie still didn't get it! She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and she'd never look better to him than when her lips were swollen from his kisses like they currently were. She smiled and he knew that he was caught staring at her again. Cassie's voice barely managed to cut through his thoughts, "You know somedays I wonder, what you see in me? I'm nothing special." Adam shook his head, "You are very special, to me. Everything about you almost seems designed for me. You're beautiful even if you don't know it. You are way smarter than I can dream of being. You are strong, stronger than you may even know. You are sensitive to others, and possibly the least selfish person I've ever met. That is part of why I want to enjoy the time we have now to just be together. I get the feeling the time is coming when we won't have so much of that." Cassie smiled at her boyfriend. "I know I just wish that I didn't have to get home soon. I still have way more homework to do than I should. Then, there is my mother whom although thankfully approving is likely waiting up right now." Adam sighed, this was the price he paid for being with someone so amazing. He knew that she loved him, but right now, she still had to be concerned about what other people thought, and prepare for her future. If he was honest with himself he needed to get homework finished too, and the last thing he needed was Cassie's mother mad at him. Cassie was the youngest of the Circle, and so Mrs. Blake still had the power to take his girl away from him. So, as much as he talked about not caring about what other people thought, he needed to care about what Cassie and her mom thought.

It was nearly midnight when they pulled into the back of Cassie's house. The light was on in the kitchen and they knew that there would be questions. Adam understood that life had been rough for Alexandra Howard no Alexandra Blake, and that was why she was so worried all of the time. He just wished that she wouldn't worry about THEM! Adam understood that Cassie's father was evil and it had been really hard on Mrs. Blake to face that, and to raise Cassie by herself. The thing was that Adam was not like that. He was not going to mistreat Cassie, get her pregnant, and leave her to raise the child alone. Adam loved her.

Tyler watched them as they separated for the night. Once he had come back from his meeting Tyler had gone to see if he could find them. He wanted to have the chance to spot weaknesses in the couple, before he began his nights work. It would appear that insecurity was present in spite of everything in the relationship. Tyler would have to play with that at some point. Cassie would be the most bothered by the loss of Diana, Laurel or Melanie, maybe Nick. Diana, as a leader of the group and Cassie's big sister might have the most impact. Then, again Melanie and Laurel were part of her knowledge base, and close as well. Nick would have an impact simply because he was Cassie's ex-boyfriend. Any of them would be a good starting place. Tyler considered his options and made his decision, and then went to get his needed supplies.

A/N: Tyler was the only one in town. It looks like he is about to get help though. Please Read and Review!


	8. Secrets and Markings!

The following afternoon found Melanie, Laurel, Diana, and Adam in Cassie's bedroom. She'd also tried Nick, but without success. "This is a closed meeting. Anything discussed here goes no further. Is that understood?" There was a round of nods from the others as Cassie's face told them how serious she was. It wasn't usually her style to boss people around and make demands, like Faye. Cassie was too nice of a person for that. Although, she also wasn't as soft of a leader as Diana. Cassie then indicated with her hands that the group should follow her. She led them all down and showed them the hidden room. The latest Howard family secret to be reveal received gasps of shock from the group. Finally, it was Melanie that spoke, "This will come in handy if things ever get really bad. I can't believe that something like this exists. Then again, nothing should surprise us anymore when it comes to your family. That said, why are you showing us this now?" Cassie looked over at the third eldest and knew that Melanie needed to understand all of the pieces of the puzzle before accepting anything. She looked from Melanie to the hidden room, and then back. Finally, she began to speak, "I just learned a few days ago about it myself. My mom said that if things ever got bad again that this would be a safe place for us to hide. Something tells me that we are approaching such a time. My mom must know it too or she'd have never shown it to me. Our family has always been secret keepers, and when we hide things they usually stay hidden until the time we want them revealed. I don't want to keep this from you. Everyone here I trust and I know that they will keep this quiet until we need it. I want to have people who can be in charge of getting anyone in danger here!" She was surprised as she closed up the wall so that the hidden room was once again hidden to feel Adam's eyes looking at her questioningly. She turned to her soulmate and the love of her life. She looked into his blue-grey eyes so reminiscent of the sea and saw concern, and then she caught it. The little silver pieces in them told her jealousy was present as well. Finally, he asked, "There is one room in there. Are boys and girls supposed to mix in there? She could read the concern. She could also see the jealousy, at the thought of some other guy staying in Cassie's home. "Yes and don't worry. I will make sure food goes in, and bathrooms are available, other than that someone who needs it should stay in there. He nodded, although Cassie could tell that her words did little to ease his mind.

It didn't take long for the group to realize that they should eat something. They went into the kitchen and found where Cassie's mom keep fresh fruit and peanut butter. That accomplished they set to work Cassie cutting apples and Laurel making tea for everyone. This one was one of her mixtures meant to sooth nerves and sharpen mental clarity. Diana sat at the work table with Adam and searched his face. She saw something that was usually not there. It was a protectiveness, mixed with fear. She decided to do something about it. "Adam, the silver cord is a very short leash. She could try all she wants, but she'll never love someone else. Stop worrying about that." He shook his head at her indicating that he understood, but he still didn't like it. All that he could think about was the idea of Cassie's ex-boyfriend ending up staying under Cassie's roof and protection. He could only imagine what the former would try when he access to her when Adam didn't.

Meanwhile, Faye was going through her jewelry and noticed the unusual marks. She called Cassie's hoping the others might already be there. She had never seen the marking before, and hoped for once someone else might have an explanation. She was thankful when someone answered on the third ring, "Hello." Faye relaxed some at the sound of Cassie's voice. Finally she spoke, "I want to have a meeting at my place. Everyone needs to be here in 10." On the other end of the line Faye could practically hear Cassie rolling her eyes, "Okay be there in 10." She turned to the others and after a brief explanation they all walked down Crow Haven Road to Faye's house.

Once the whole coven was assembled Faye showed them all the odd marks on her jewelry. It resembled an upside down W. It was sideways on some pieces so that the mark could fit. "Do any of you know what this means?" No one said anything. There were blank stares and looks of confusion as they looked around the room. Finally, Cassie spoke, "maybe my mom or one of the crones would know. I've never seen it before." Faye looked at Cassie, Melanie and Adam. They were the best options for getting the information that they needed. She sighed conceding the point, "Fine go home and ask them." That decided the group dispersed and headed home for the night. Adam had initially planned on staying for dinner with Cassie, but instead went home so that he could ask his Grandmother about the mark.

They parted in front of Adam's and Cassie gave him a quick kiss goodbye before heading home. Cassie entered her kitchen to find the delicious smell of her mom's vegetable lasagna. She went to work helping her mom with the salad and setting the table. It was simple really since it was just the two of them. Finally, Cassie decided to broach the subject. "Mom I showed a few people the hidden room." Her mom looked over from her position in front of the oven where she was prepping garlic bread. "Circle members, right? And ones that you trust to keep quiet?" Cassie smiled and nodded her reply. Her mother smiled. "Which ones, that way I know who is in charge of making sure people get here." Cassie wasn't used to her mother being so open, but since the death of Black John it was like she was more open, more alive, and free. Cassie replied, "Adam, Diana, Laurel and Melanie." That brought a smile to Mrs. Blake's face something that Cassie had rarely seen growing up. "I'm glad that you have figured out who you can trust and who you can't. I'm also glad that you've finally learned to trust your gifts."

The timer went off and the garlic bread having just gone in had a few minutes. So the two women decided to sit down and start with the vegetable lasagna and salad. As they ate Cassie remembered to ask her mother about the strange mark. "Mom have you ever seen this mark on anything. It's like an M or upside down W or sometimes it's sideways?" Mrs. Blake got up and grabbed a note pad that they kept by the phone for messages. She sketched something quick on it. When she showed it to Cassie it was the same mark that had appeared on Faye's jewelry. Cassie nodded at her, "Yeah that is the one." That sent off alarm bells in Mrs. Blake's mind. Her protective instincts kicking in. "Things are about to get really bad Cassie. That symbol is usually placed on a witch's property or belongings prior to an attack. Keep a close eye on your friends. I know it's a lot, but you were born with great power and with that comes great responsibility. You were born with the obligation to protect and lead the others in your circle." Once dinner was done Cassie cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Meanwhile, Tyler stood in the shadow of a tree outside of Laurel Quincey's home. He set about marking using gasoline and then laid some leaves from one of Laurel's plants. He didn't know which kind. Then dropped the match. This he decided would do significant damage. She was the plant expert of the group from what he'd managed to observe. She was also one of the closest to his primary target. He'd deal with Faye later. That one had been almost too easy she had practically thrown herself at him. He'd had an easier time of things than he'd thought. She'd even left him alone in her room. She'd asked some questions, but really he'd managed to answer them in a manner that would through most people off the scent who didn't have clear sight. That accomplished he dashed out and made his way to the small house he was currently staying in. When he arrived Portia was waiting for him. The girl snarled at him, "Have you made any progress?" That only served to annoy Tyler who replied, "The Quincey girl shouldn't be a problem after tonight." Portia nodded thoughtfully, "Good, she was probably Cassie's second best friend. Her loss will shake Cassie considerably." With that Portia walked away leaving Tyler to his thoughts.

Adam Conant was attempting to get some information from his Grandmother. Unfortunately, tonight was one of those nights where she seemed to be lost in memories. Her untidy grey hair pulled up into a bun. She was rambling again mostly about things that weren't relevant. Finally, he decided to try again. This time he drew the symbol for her on a piece of paper from his notebook and showed it to her. "Do you know what this mark is or what it means?" Old Mrs. Franklin looked at him her eyes coming into focus. "Who got marked?" That was not the kind of answer Adam had hoped for, but since she was now focused he decided to push. "Faye did, and so now we need to understand what it means." Mrs. Franklin nodded, "It's an ancient mark used to mark a witch's property or belongings usually before they are killed. You can however do them consecutively." He didn't like where this was going. He needed to know what to do and obviously his Grandmother had encountered or at least knew about this. So he asked, "What can we do and how can we fight this?" The old lady frowned. "I don't know. The only one who's had to face them who might know is Alexandra." Adam's eyes widened in surprise. Obviously Cassie's mom had survived so there had to be a spell or something that would allow them to survive or at least fight against it. "Thank you Grandma." With that he stood up from his position on the sofa and walked out onto Crow Haven Road.

Adam intended to start off towards his girlfriend's home, but as he reached the road he could smell smoke. He ran down and got to work finding Melanie, and Diana already at work trying to put out the fire. When the group had accomplished this they went to survey the damage. They found that the same mark had been burned into Laurel's yard as on Faye's jewelry. They went up the stairs on the porch, and to check on everyone inside. They found both Laurel and Granny Quincey laying on the floor of the old living room. Adam went to check on them Diana and Melanie in too much shock to do much of anything. He found no pulse when he checked on Granny Quincey. He walked over to his friend and realized that she was only just holding on. His voice was precise and not to be argued with, "We need to get her to Cassie's now!"


	9. Dream A Terrible Dream!

It was a quiet trip as the three friends drove the short distance to Cassie's. Diana supporting Laurel in the back seat of car they borrowed from Laurel's driveway. Adam pulled up in back of his girlfriend's house, and then came around back and took Laurel from the back seat. He carried her bridal style up the steps and stepped aside so Melanie could knock on Cassie's door. Mrs. Blake opened the door for group, and let them. Cassie looked up from where she was doing her homework at the old work table. The sight of her good friend cradled bridal style in her boyfriend's arms let her know that the calm before the storm was over. She stood and went over leading them to the hidden room.

Cassie and Adam went in once the wall swung in revealing the room hidden there. Adam laid Laurel down on one of the small twin beds, and then stepped aside. Healing was not his area of expertise, and he knew this was best left to the others. Cassie moved over to the small section of shelves and took down a healing kit. Turning to Diana, who had just now come in she asked for a bowel of warm water and a clean towel. The older girl nodded and went to retrieve the items. "Cassie…I", Adam started only to be silenced by his girlfriends raised hand. Finally, she found her voice, "I know…Adam." Just as she said this Diana returned with the requested items. Cassie mixed up the herbs and water and placed it on Laurel's face. Cassie's now very long brown hair hanging like a curtain between Laurel's fragile form and the others. This was an all too familiar scene one of them, and all too often it was Cassie hurt and another doing the healing. This time at least Adam was grateful that Cassie doing the healing for a change.

The friends were silent as Cassie did what she could for Laurel. Mrs. Blake brought in 4 mugs of hot tea, and finally Adam decided to ask. His voice authoritative and ringing with power, as when he demanded that Cassie wait that night on the bluff, "Tell us how to fight this." Alexandra was surprised normally Adam was respectful of her. She was surprised that Adam would even realize that she was one of the few who had encountered them and lived. She looked at the young man who held her daughter heart, and knew that she'd have answer him one way or another. "Adam, this is not a conversation that you want to have with me, not here." He looked at the woman who in a few years' time may be his mother-in-law, and realized how serious she was. He relented and signaled for her to step out with him.

Mrs. Blake had feared the day that the Witch Hunters might come after her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to know about those things. She had wanted to try and protect her daughter not just from her father, but from her dark side. Once they were out in the hall she looked at Adam who had his arms crossed in an intimidating stance. Finally Alexandra found her voice, "You're so like your father. Patience and dealing with unanswered questions weren't his strong suit either." Mrs. Blake chuckled before continuing, "We fought them much the same way you guys are. The only difference is I had the protection of Cassie's father. I know what you all think. I know what even Cassie thinks. He wasn't all bad though at least not all the time, and definitely not with me. He was a proud man, and would have done anything for me. He wanted his girlfriend to be safe, and cared for. Something I imagine that you can relate too. There is a spell that he used once in protect a friend and I when we were out on a trip and encountered them. I can't remember it though. I have his book, but I don't want to give it to any of you for fear of what it might do. I'd rather you guys figure something else out. I'd rather not have Cassie have to go there. If we do, she will need you more than ever. She will need you to steady her, support her, and help bring her back." Adam nodded conceding to the elder understanding where Cassie's mother was in fact coming from. She didn't want Cassie to face that part of herself again.

When they went back into the room they found Cassie trying to get some tea down Laurels throat and crying. Adam shooed the others out quietly. He knew that Cassie hated people seeing her cry, and people here had seen way more of her tears than she liked. Adam gently moved Laurel from Cassie's arms, and laid her down on so that she was fully on the bed. He could hear her light breathing, and hoped for Cassie's sake and all of theirs that she pulled through. He took the mug from Cassie's hand and set it on a small table that was present on the other side of the room. By the time that he turned around he found that Cassie had actually managed to cry herself to sleep. He knew if he left her there she'd be hurting in the morning. No one ever slept comfortably sitting propped on a head board after all. So, Adam picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room and laid her down on her bed.

He went down stairs to find Cassie's mom sitting with the other girls in the kitchen. When Adam entered Mrs. Blake smiled her thanks and sent them all home. Diana and Melanie protested, "At least one of us should stay." Mrs. Blake shook her head, "You all have school in the morning. I'll look after Laurel." With that Adam, Diana and Melanie climbed back in the car and went home.

Cassie tossed and turned in her sleep. She was on the beach and she was walking down the beach towards Diana's when she was suddenly grabbed, but she couldn't see by who. They stayed to the shadows, Cassie could hardly make out a shape. All that she could make out for sure was a knife. She had seen the knife before, but she couldn't remember what it was for. It was silver with a carefully crafted gold handle. She began thrashing about not realizing that in doing so she was in danger of falling off of her own rose canopy bed. Finally, she did exactly that. Coming to on the floor Cassie realized that she was not in fact being snatched from the beach. She also wasn't in the hidden room with Laurel. Someone had kindly taken her up to her bed and had allowed her to sleep. Cassie decided to go and check one more time on her friend.

When Cassie got to the hidden room she found her mother applying fresh water and healing herbs to Laurel. Her voice came out just a little hoarse as she said, "Thanks mom. I am sorry that I fell asleep." Alexandra Blake shook her head at her daughter. "You worry too much. A trait you inherited from my mother. You have school and it was late. You all need your sleep. I can take care of Laurel." Cassie nodded as she understood that this was her mother's way of trying to make up for the years she had spent away. It was also her way of making up for having kept Cassie from the Circle for so long. "How did I end up in my bed? I know that I didn't go up." Alexandra rolled her eyes at her only daughter. Finally saying, "He worries about you." Cassie nodded, that made sense Adam had realized that she had fallen asleep, and taken her up to her bed. Knowing that there was nothing else that she could do tonight Cassie returned to bed where she stayed in a thankfully dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

Adam Conant woke with a start as his alarm went off next to him. He made quick work of getting ready showering and throwing on a pair of jeans and blue sweater on along with his most comfortable shoes. He made quick work of going out and getting into his jeep since it was very cold out and snow was being predicted for late in the week. He tossed his backpack in the backseat, and turned first towards town. Adam went and picked up three coffees and an equal number of blueberry muffins. His mission of the morning accomplished he began the drive back up to number 12 Crow Haven Road.

Adam parked in back like normal, and went up to the door. He smiled as his girlfriend made her way into the kitchen. She looked beautiful even if she was a little tired. He looked at her carefully and saw the bags under her eyes and haunted look in her eyes, and asked "What is wrong?" His first thought was that it had to do with Laurel. Adam was not ready for what came next. Cassie worried her bottom lip and replied, "I dreamed that I was walking on the beach and then someone grabbed me. I couldn't see who, but I could make out the knife they were holding out against me. It looked familiar, but I can't remember from where. It was silver and had a carefully crafted gold handle." Adam furrowed his brow in concern. This was not something that he wanted to hear. If Cassie was dreaming that, then the odds are that it was going to happen at some point. He was glad though that she had told him. At least this way they could be prepared. If this was anyone else he might be inclined to disregard it as a stress dream, but this was Cassie. Cassie had the sight, and she had a history of having true dreams. Finally, to Cassie he said, "We need to meet at lunch with the others and let them know, both about Laurel and your dream. Adam handed Cassie her breakfast, and received a heartfelt smile in thanks. He set down the coffee and muffin he had brought for Mrs. Blake, and the couple then quickly headed off to New Salem High.

Lunch came sooner than either Adam or Cassie would have liked. They made their way into the back room and sat down with the others. There was a brief silent conversation before Faye turned to Tyler. Her voice lazy and husky she said, "My friends want to speak with me in private if you don't mind. Don't linger around outside. You can't hear anything anyhow, and I hate eavesdroppers." Tyler who knew something serious was on the minds of the couple who had just walked in figured it was about the Quincey family." Seeing as he knew about that those events he had little interest in listening to funeral plans.

Once Tyler was gone Adam took the floor seeing his girlfriend was worrying her lip again. "Two things. Cassie's mom is looking after Laurel right now. That is issue number one. Number two is, Cassie had another dream and in this one she was being snatched from the beach. She couldn't see who it was, but she could see the knife that they were using." Faye cut in, "Back up a bit here. Why is Cassie's mom taking care of Laurel? Adam rolled his eyes so typical of Faye. He took a calming breath before he bothered replying, "Laurel and Granny Quincey were victims of a Witch Hunter attack last night. Granny Quincey didn't make. Laurel was barely holding on and we took her to Cassie's so she could be looked after full-time if needs be." Nick looked up at the couple and saw how serious both of their faces looked. Grim was neither of their natural states he knew that. The fact that their faces were now told him that something needed to be done and soon. It wasn't like Nick Armstrong to say anything in a meeting, but when he did the others listened. Now was one of those times. "I don't think anyone should be going anywhere by themselves from now on. I also think that we need to do something, and fast. There has to be a spell or something we can use to fight them. Have you guys found out anything" Adam around the circle "The mark is ancient. It is used to mark a witch's property or belonging before attacking and killing them. There is a spell, the problem is Cassie's mom is one of the few who has ever faced and survived them. The spell is from Cassie's d_, which is Black John's book of shadows. She doesn't want to give the book to us for fear of what it might do." It was still hard for Adam to accept that such a dark and evil man, had been the father of, his sweet Cassie. Nick looked at the other guy, and understood that they'd be risking Cassie again if Mrs. Blake was to give them that book, and that was not acceptable in his book. Sean shook violently at the mention of the man who had once taken control of his mind, making him betray the Circle and commit murders. Nick having seen this said, "So we go ad fight them with our skills and our knives if we have too." There were nods from everyone in the circle as they left from lunch to go back to class.


	10. Plans and Planning!

The members of the Club met on the beach. Cassie had dressed in her white shift, the one with the slit all the way up to the hip. She slipped on the white ballet flats and put on the Master Tools. It wasn't long after she was dressed that Adam knocked on her bedroom door letting her know that it was time for them to get going. They walked down to the beach walking hand in hand. As they walked Adam looked over at Cassie. He was glad that he was able to see her dressed like this again. The last time that Cassie had been wearing these he'd drank in the sight of her, fearing that he'd never get to see her again.

The members of the Circle were indeed all gathered by the time Adam and Cassie arrived. Cassie drew the circle in the sand, Diana went over it with water, and Faye with a lit candle. The members of the circle entered the circle through a hole in the North East corner, and then Cassie closed it up completing the circle. That done Diana took the floor, "We need have a serious conversation about what to do with several things. One we need to decide on a time and place to strike in dealing with the Witch Hunters. Then, we need to talk about the Master Tools." That took everyone by surprise, coming from Diana. Diana and Adam had spent years looking for the Master Tools. The members of the Club looked around at one another. Finally, Adam said, "I think that none of us should ever be alone. I also think we need to do a preemptive strike, and soon. I don't like the idea of any of us losing anyone else." There were nods from the rest of the group. "When do we get to go and kick some ass?" This came from Deborah who always enjoyed a good fight. Next to her Doug Henderson began pumping his fist in the air, grinning his mad grin. She knew her friends well. Cassie thought about it, "We need to make them come to us and play on our turf, by our rules. How about the night of the dance? We can make them follow us either onto the roof or the old science building." She saw nods of agreement from the others. As Cassie's gaze turned to Adam she couldn't help noticing that he wasn't smiling or nodding. As Adam met her eyes she could see that his eyes were turbulent with mixed emotions. There was a bit of pride there, but there was also sadness. Finally he spoke, "It's a good plan. I think its sound. I just wish that we could have one dance that didn't have to turn into something like this." She understood, it was not what she had hoped either, but to her it seemed the most efficient way. Melanie nodded, "I also think that we should each start wearing a piece of quartz at all times." There were nods of acknowledgement from the rest of the Circle.

As talk turned to the Master Tools the members were surprised to hear what Diana wanted to do. "I think that we should destroy them." Adam looked down upon hearing this. Cassie could feel his pain radiating from him. It had taken a lot of getting used to. She had never felt so connected to anyone. She knew what he was feeling, as surely as she knew what she was feeling. She knew him. She also understood what was going on here and why it hurt Adam so deeply. This was pay-back in a manner of speaking from Adam's perspective. Cassie understood the need to rid yourself of things that remind you of your ex-boyfriend. She had watched friends deal with that before. The problem was that Diana and Adam had been together for a very long time, and this was not just something that she could get rid of like a book, or piece of jewelry. Cassie draped her arm around Adam's shoulder trying to be comforting without making a big deal out of it. Faye scoffed, "I think that they may prove useful still. We should use them to protect ourselves, maybe have some fun." Melanie looked from where she was adjusting her shawl. "Ok…so let's put it to a vote. Who thinks that we should destroy them?" Melanie who was loyal to Diana raised her hand. She looked over at Adam and understood his dilemma. He didn't want to vote against Diana and with Faye. He also didn't like that his partner in that endeavor now wanted to destroy them. He was adventurer by nature, and wanted to be able to use them if needed. Faye crowed, "You snooze you lose, Princess Cassie. A vote not for Diana is a vote for me." That brought Cassie back into the present conversation. "I don't think that we need to go to extremes. I actually think that we should consider doing what the original coven did, well kind of." That piqued the interest of quite a few people, including Deborah and the Henderson twins. "Each of us as a coven leader could hide one of them somewhere safe. That way we can get them if they are needed, but they aren't always present either." Cassie Blake watched as Melanie nodded, "Ok…all in favor of Cassie's idea?" Cassie was stunned as she looked around the circle to see every hand raised with the exception of Diana. Finally, even Diana conceded, "Alright it probably is best. I'll go with the rest of the Circle." With that the members of Club stood to leave. Cassie gave an emblem each to Faye and Diana so that they could hide them. Then, she turned and left with Adam to walk back to her house.

As they approached the climb up to number 12 Adam took her hand. He led her gently up and guided her to sit in the very spot that they had that first night. Adam ran his hand up under the slit in her shift to the top of her thigh. He turned so that he was looking at her after a few. "Thank you." Cassie blinked pushing back tears. "Whatever for?" Adam smiled at her, "For what you did at the meeting." Cassie just shook her head, "I don't even know where that came from." Adam chuckled, "I do. It came from hear he said indicating her heart with his free hand, and here he said moving his hand up to her head." This only served to make Cassie blush. He continued, "This job was made for you love, and the sooner you realize that the more you'll be ready for what you have to do." The light clicked on in the kitchen, and Cassie knew that she needed to go in. She gave him a quick kiss good night and went in.

She was once again walking on the beach as she did so many days down towards Diana's house yellow Victorian house. Suddenly she was grabbed, a silver knife with a carefully crafted gold handle was at her throat. A wispy voice demanded, "Where are they?" Cassie didn't know who this person meant. She didn't even know who this person was. They kept to the shadows keeping themselves carefully hidden. She reached and tried to fight. She thrashed and kicked, and flailed. Cassie woke up with a start. It had been so real, so vivid this time. She gasped for breath and it took a few for her to realize that she was at home, in her own bed. Looking out her window Cassie guessed that it was it was already morning.

She walked downstairs and to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She poured some once it was finished adding just a smidge of milk and sugar. She looked down at the perfect mocha color and felt her nerves on edge. She just hoped that the next week could be somewhat calm. It'd be nice to have some peace and quiet until the day of the dance. She walked over to window to check the weather to see that there was someone asleep on their porch bench. She went and poured a second mug of coffee and fixed it just right, then stepped outside.

Adam Conant woke with a start when he heard the door open and close behind someone. He couldn't help smiling, when he was greeted by the beautiful face of his girlfriend. She handed him a mug and sat down next to him. Cassie shook her head, "What are you doing sleeping out here?" Adam smiled, "I wanted to make sure that no one tried to cause any trouble here. I wanted to be here to protect you, your mom and Laurel." Cassie nodded, Laurel seems to be hanging in there. We're taking care of her. Do me a favor next time! Let me know so you can at least sleep on the sofa or have blankets or something." She smiled at him. He nodded conceding her point. With that the couple went in to check on their friend before beginning the day. Both hoping that things would be able to be kept quiet until the dance.

Tyler Yakimoto sat in Perkos Coffee Cup across from Portia Bainbridge. He'd received a note the previous evening telling him not to do anything the previous night, and meet her here. So here they were. "My brothers are coming home for the winter holidays. They want you to wait so that they can help you take them on. My dad gave the go ahead on that. There is unfinished business here. Not just because of what they are, not just because of what happened that day in the woods, but for the embarrassment that the little slut brought on my brother Logan." That perked up Tyler's ears. Portia continued, "None of us knew at the time what she was. She knew her place and while maybe a bit vanilla, he liked her. He actually wanted to get her number so that they could try and start dating up until that day when she made the dumb move of protecting Adam. That was the day we found out what a liar she was. Then, my mom moved here and I found out that she was one of them herself. So, yeah they want a piece of the action. They'll be in the night of the dance. Are you going yet?" Tyler shook his head, "Faye hasn't asked yet." Portia shook her head, "Make sure that she does."

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I'm thinking the next chapter might be the dance and confrontation.**


	11. Save A Dance For Me Part 1!

The week prior to the dance continued to be relatively uneventful, and the members of the Circle couldn't have been more grateful. It was felt great to be normal for a while. Well, as normal as it can get for a group of twelve witches. The members of the Circle gathered on the beach to plan their evening, and it was rather hollow as they realized that the rest of them would be going without Laurel. Susan spoke up, "We should all go down to my house in a couple of hours and get ready. Then we can all go as a group. The dance starts at 7 pm sharp, and don't be late boys." There was some grumbling at this comment. Most the guys muttering, something about not being the ones that are usually late. That dare devil grin appeared on Adam's face, as he said, "I think that we can manage that." That decided, the groups minds turned to location. Melanie took the floor, thankfully in Cassie's mind, she was more than a little nervous about what the evening might bring. Melanie's cool grey eyes were grave, "We need to decide if we want to have them follow us to the roof top or the old Science building." An answer came from an unexpected place. Nick Armstrong, spoke decisively and firmly, "I think that we should have them follow us to the old Science building. We should get them as far away from the outsiders as possible. The roof top can be our back up plan." There were nods from the rest of the Circle in agreement. From there the group left to go home so that the girls could gather at Susan's to get ready.

Adam Conant walked his girlfriend home and as they reached the bluff at number 12 he patted his coat feeling the box he carried still in his pocket he smiled. He turned to Cassie and said, "I wanted to give you something. It's for tonight." Cassie smiled and shook the box that he handed her. She heard something move small move inside. Cassie Blake wasn't used to getting presents and so this was one of very few that she'd ever gotten. That and the chalcedony rose on the day that Diana had told them that they were soulmates. For this reason it was with some nervousness that she opened the wrapped box. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped pendant made of perfectly clear quartz hanging on a silver chain. On each side of it was a matching earing. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you." With that she hurried in so she could grab the white body con dress and matching heals. Adam then walked her down to Susan's where she would get ready with the rest of the girls.

Upstairs in Susan's room the girls were taking turns helping pull up each other's hair. When it came to be Cassie's turn Melanie decided to pull it up. Melanie smiled seeing the jewelry that Cassie would be wearing. Finally, she said, "I'm going to curl it and pin it up so it falls like Helen of Troy." By the time that Melanie was finished Cassie was beyond stunned. It showed off her swan like neck and helped the dress that she stepped into, which emphasized her cleavage. It would also help the focal point of her outfit be the beautiful heart shaped pendant that Adam gave her. Cassie looked around at her friends, and smiled as she observed the symmetry of the group. Each girl was draped in a form fitting dress. Faye in a long, red dress that nearly hit the floor. The V-neck emphasized her neck and chest nicely. Deborah was wearing a red sheath dress with a black belt to emphasize her waist. Both girls wore their hair long and in waves. Susan wore a knee length dress of red lace with a matching silk lining underneath. Dianna was dress in a white floor length dress that was almost a mirror image of Faye's. Melanie wore a white dress that came to her knees of white lace with a matching silk lining. Both girls wore their hair up similar to Cassie's. Cassie was the last one to be finished, and just as she finished checking her make up in the mirror there was a knock at Susan's front door.

Cassie slipped on her heels and the girls walked down to Susan's front door. The guys were standing there each one dress neatly in a suit, and the group piled into the cars. Deborah, Susan and Faye got into the Armstrong car with Nick. Cassie, Diana, and Melanie got into Adam's Jeep, and with that done in relative silence the group was on their way.

Adam Conant looked over at the beauty sitting next to him, and his breath caught for a second time that evening. He knew how beautiful his Cassie was, but sometimes like tonight when she allowed herself to get all dolled up she was unearthly to behold. The last time the girls had done this every guy at school had wanted to dance with her. They all had wanted a chance with her! He whispered, "If you think that tonight I'm letting you out of my sight, then you are sorely mistaken." Cassie who had grown accustomed to the silence looked over at him, and gave him one of her happy smiles, "Jealous much!" She was teasing, but Adam most definitely was not.

Tyler stood with Portia and her brothers inside of the gym, which thankfully had been transformed into a beautiful icy looking landscape, rather than the place their not so good basketball team played. They were standing by the refreshment table now, and were waiting for their targets to show up. Each of the boys wore a white suit, and Portia a floor length white dress that fit her curves to perfection naturally. They had just heard the intro to "Glory of Love", by Peter Cetera come on when they saw the members of the Club enter.

Logan Bainbridge watched with hate filled eyes as Adam lead Cassie to the middle of the dance floor. His entire being radiated the anger and jealousy. He hated that guy. He still wasn't sure to this day what power he had used on Cassie that day to make her fall for him, and protect him the way that she did. Tonight he was determined not only would they end the witches, but he was going to see that guy humiliated in a number of ways. He planned to make him watch what he had planned for Cassie, and then he'd make him watch as he killed her slowly.

Adam thrilled at the chance to do this once again. He wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist, and enjoyed the feel of her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as they danced. This was how it should be. As the song came to an end he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She responded this time unlike the last time they were like this. Cassie needed him, needed his love to make this evening truly special. Adam was stunned by the difference between this time and when they had been together here for homecoming. He looked at her, "You look so beautiful tonight. Promise me one thing?" Cassie looked at him, "What?" Adam looked in her eyes, his voice husky with desire, "Tonight I get to be the one to take that dress off." Cassie lifted her head slightly so she looked up at him and nodded, they'd have to figure that one out later though.

The song changed to a faster one and the members of the Club began to leave the dance floor and get themselves something to drink. Drinks in hand they slowly made their way towards the old Science building. Logan, Jordan, Portia, and Tyler followed them towards the long unused or so many thought part of the campus. They followed carefully at first, but by the then Logan got impatient and that was when all hell broke loose. He ran forward and grabbed Cassie who had fallen slightly behind her boyfriend due to her heels. He picked her up bridal style and took off with her towards a wooded area in the back where they had hidden a car, with Cassie flailing all the while trying to figure out how to get away. He laid her on the back seat and tied her wrist and ankles. The he got in and drove going over the bridge to the mainland. About 10 minutes later they pulled up to a cottage.

Logan placed her on one of the old beds, and laid down next to her and reached out running a hand through Cassie perfectly coifed brown hair shimmering with highlights. When Cassie tried to wiggle he pulled out a knife. The knife was silver with a gold handle. Cassie began to be afraid. She had never had to physically fight, and she didn't have a knife to fight with. Even if she could get out of the ropes there was no way that she'd be able to get out of this by herself. Suddenly she felt sick. She turned to him, "Please I'm really not feeling so well. Can I just go to the bathroom? "Logan then leaned in and kissed her, only to become angered when she didn't kiss back. Finally, he yelled, "I liked you, you know? I would have done anything for you. That's why the last couple of times we encountered you it was so easy for you to manipulate me." Cassie looked at him, "Then, why try and make me do anything under these circumstances? Logan it wouldn't really be me." Logan snarled, "It would be real enough to me. Besides, right now what I want more than anything is humiliate the witch who stole you from me. Seriously, what happened? What is it about him?" She needed help, and she only knew of one way to call for it. She thought, "Adam, its Cassie he took to me to a cottage on the main land. I need you." With that thought she pushed with her mind.

Back at the school Adam was torn. He had run after Logan initially only to see him place Cassie in a car before he could reach them. He knew that the rest of the Circle may very well need his help, and his Jeep was in the complete opposite direction. He went back to the group to see how things were holding up. Nick was struggling with Jordan and so Adam joined Nick and that was over in just a matter of minutes. Jordan was pinned to the ground. Adam removed his tie and they used it to bind up him up. Chris and Doug were throwing haymakers at Tyler who didn't get their style of fighting. He ended up going down several times, and getting up. Finally, Chris threw one right at Tyler's nose. He bent over seeing double at this point. Adam stood over Jordan while Nick went over and tied Tyler's hands behind his back. Then, Chris laid him down on the ground.

The girls had Portia flat and bruised. Adam grinned at seeing this. He knew it was mostly Deborah and Melanie. Diana had only one flaw, and that was that she was sometimes too nice. He had to grin though at Portia's perfect appearance being completely destroyed. She was tied with Melanie's Necklace wrapped around multiple times at her wrist. That dealt with the group left somberly. Adam had not been able to focus in enough to hear before being in the middle of a fight, but he hear her now.

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Don't Worry I have more planned to come.**


	12. Save A Dance For Me Part 2

Logan leered at the girl on the bed next to him. It irritated him that she would choose someone so unutterably scuzzy, and evil. His anger got the better of him finally, and he shouted, "Why? Why would you protect someone like that? Why would you want to be with someone like that?" Cassie Blake had a hard enough time articulating this to Adam who understood, because he felt the same way, and they had the same experience. She was trying to gather her thoughts, her tongue was frozen as she looked at the angry man who held a knife to her throat even though she was bound. Finally she whispered, "I love him. I can't explain it except that when we met there was a moment. After that I felt an instinctive need to protect him. I didn't even understand it myself at the time. Then, afterwards I felt like we were connected, like we understood each other, as if we were made for each other." That answer only served to anger Logan more. He reached out and before he could think better of it he had moved the knife and slapped her across her face. "Logan wanted to believe that somehow some way Adam had put a spell on Cassie. "No he is a witch and that is what he wanted you to think", he said.

Cassie was not thrilled with how this situation was playing out. Logan was scaring her. If you'd have asked her before now which one of the siblings might be redeemable? Cassie would have probably said Logan without missing a beat. Now as she laid here looking at him she was not so sure. Cassie looked at Logan again, "Listen to me. I know that this something that you are not happy about. I am though, Logan. I am very happy and he treats me very well. Why would you want to hurt me if you care for me at all?" Logan grew quiet and placed the knife once more at Cassie throat. Cassie knew at that moment that she was not going to talk him down at all. She'd just have to stay still and wait for Adam. He would come and then everything would be fine.

Adam Conant was worried. Cassie had called out for him. She needed him! The group went to return to the dance, but Adam lagged behind a bit. Diana noticed and fell back to walk beside him. She was not oblivious to how intense things had gotten with Adam and Cassie. The two had developed a bond that Diana had never been able to develop with him no matter how hard she had tried. She knew that Adam wouldn't tolerate any mistreatment or disrespect towards Cassie, and he'd kill if someone hurt her. It was just instinct. It was part of who he was, who they all were in fact, they felt things deeply, and intensely. They loved deeply and were enemies not to be taken lightly once made. Any one of them would protect the people they cared for with their lives. Finally she asked, "You're not staying are you?" Adam just shook his head, "I can't I have to go after Cassie. She needs me." Diana's eyes widened, "Do you know where she is?" Adam looked at her, "No, but I know that he took her to a cottage on the mainland. That's a start at least. My instincts will do the rest like they have before." Diana nodded, "We have your back. Let us help." Adam shook his head, "I know that you guys do. This feels personal though. This about Cassie and I, and what happened that day on Cape Cod. That is why he did this." He turned away, and having said that now Adam walked towards his jeep.

Adam was not pleased that the other guy had taken his girl. He just hoped that Logan didn't hurt Cassie. He swore as he drove down the road and over the bridge to the main land that the other guy would pay if anything happened to Cassie. Adam knew that the Bainbridge family had a really skewed idea of good and evil. They viewed being born into their families as making someone innately evil. That would mean that they had no choice, no free will. Somehow, Adam didn't completely buy into that. He and Cassie had proven that by staying apart for so long after they had met again on the beach the night of her initiation. Still Adam couldn't help fearing that Logan would hurt Cassie for that very reason.

Now that he was nearing where most of the summer cottages were on the coast of the main land he slowed, and allowed himself to reach out with his mind to see where she was. Then, he felt it again that strange sense of connection, of belonging of being home and he knew that she was near. He could also feel her fear. He pushed a little harder on the gas and turned into the drive. Adam loosened his tie, and took off his jacket preparing for what he feared was to come. He got out of his Jeep, and walked up to the cabin window and what he saw inside chilled him to the core.

Cassie was not pleased with the position that she still found herself in. She wiggled her hands and wrists longing to get the ropes off. Logan was obviously waiting for something to happen, but, what? She could only hope that Adam would get here soon. She tried her hardest to keep the tears back. She would not be weak. She could do this. She was as strong as she needed to be. She realized that Logan had played this smart. They were in the main part of the cottage away from water. There was no fire in the hearth for her to use the power of. She was defenseless. Logan must have sensed her train of thinking, because he sat up, and leaned over her. His voice was low and husky, "Have you reconsidered Cassie? Are you ready to finally be mine?" Logan lowered his lips and kissed her. Cassie was careful, and she did not kiss back. She just could not do this.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the door flew open. Adam had not been able to handle watching the scene unfold. Logan turned to face Adam. A smirk was now gracing Logan Bainbridge's face, "What can't handle the fact that she might want to be with someone else?" Adam grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, setting him down only on his feet off of the bed only, because Logan still had the knife. Adam was seeing red, "My girlfriend doesn't want to be with you. If she did you wouldn't have to have her tied up." Adam pulled his own knife out and he knew this was not going to be an easy fight. Logan had something to prove here, and few things make a guy fight harder. Logan made several attempts to get near Adam with the knife. He lunged at Adam, and made to hit him as Adam tried to step through cutting him on his upper arm. Logan turned and launched himself once more going for Adam's chest. Finally, Adam decided that he had let Logan play long enough. He kicked out, and knocked the knife in Logan's hand and it went flying across the room. Now, it could be an old fashion fist fight, and Adam preferred it that way. He could handle a knife, but that didn't mean that he liked using one.

Adam looked over at the bed. The love of his life laid there trying helplessly to figure what she could do to help. He could see it in face, and hear it in her thoughts. Logan laughed, "Prepare to watch me take her in every way. Then, once you've been thoroughly humiliated, only then will you die." Adam forced his gaze to remain on the girl on the bed. Cassie needed him. She needed him to survive. She needed him to get her out of here safely. Adam gathered everything that he had in him, and he moved forward. He reached out and picked Logan up by the collar of his shirt, and he knocked him to the other side of the room, and into the wall with a single punch to the nose. Adam walked over to where Logan laid, and ordered, "Get up!" Logan who was slightly disoriented not just from the power of the punch, but the knock to his head when he'd landed stood ever so slowly. Adam's eyes were flashing now. No one would ever get away with threatening or mistreating Cassie, not now that she was his. He picked Logan up once more by the collar of his shirt, walked to the door, and with one more blow to his bleeding nose he flew into the driveway. Adam stood over him and decided that he needed to get to Cassie. So, turning sparing a last look at Logan he said, "Never threaten or touch my girlfriend again, ever! So help me, if you do then you will indeed be dead, and no one will convict me for what I do."

Adam returned to the cottage and walked to where Cassie laid on the bed. Taking his knife from where it laid he cut the ropes off from Cassie's wrists and Ankles. He leaned in and kissed the marks where the ropes had cut into her on her wrists. It was the lightest of touches, but it ran through Cassie like fire just as it had on that day on the beach. Adam's pupils grew larger and his eyes darkened with an emotion that Cassie had now become familiar with. It was desire and it was also love. Adam was remembering what their first moments together were like, and realizing just how much Cassie's world had changed that day. He was only broken from his memories, as she spoke, "Come let me get your cuts cleaned."

Cassie slowly unbuttoned Adam's dress shirt, removed it so that she could get access to the area that she could see bleeding. She took his hand and walked over to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the edge of the sink, and watched as Cassie walked over to a section of shelves. She pulled down a towel and a small first aid kit. Cassie took out the disinfectant wipes from the kit and began to clean the blood from the wound. She looked at the cut once she'd cleaned it, and began applying Neosporin. As Cassie did this it struck her. This is my fault she thought to herself. If it wasn't for me he'd never have come here, and he would never have gotten hurt at all. Shaking her head to once more bring herself back to the present she began applying bandages to cover the wound and stop any further bleeding.

Adam Conant hated when his Cassie got like this. Meeting Cassie Blake had been in his mind the most amazing gift to him that could ever have been bestowed. He'd seen it as she had been tending to the cut on his arm. He knew what she was thinking, and it killed him to know that she thought that this was all her fault. Adam knew that she needed time to recover from her shock, and that they need to leave so that they weren't found her by whoever actually owned the place. He nodded towards the kit, and Cassie worked quickly to clean up the mess. That accomplished Adam and Cassie walked out to where Adam had parked his Jeep.

It was a quiet ride for the most part as they began the trip back to Crow Haven Road. Finally, Adam couldn't take it anymore, and he began, "Cassie I want you to know that I always have, and always will consider it an amazing gift that I got to meet you that day on the beach. I love you!" Cassie cut in, "I just can't help, but think that if not for me your life would be so much simpler. It would been a lot less complicated, and there would have been less danger." Adam laughed this was one of the many reasons that he loved Cassie. She was always thinking about others, and how her actions affected them. Seeing her eyes on him, Adam said, "Yes Cassie. It would have been, because I'd have been dead. I'd also have never gotten to experience what it can be like to really be in love. I'd have never gotten to have you in my life. You're my soulmate, and the one true great love of my life." Cassie searched his eyes and found only his love for her, and the straightforward, honesty in his face that she'd come to love and expect.

As the pulled up behind number 12 Adam left the Jeep running, and turned the radio on. He got out and came around to Cassie's side. She took his offered hand and climbed out. As the intro to "All for One" came on he asked her, "Did you save one last dance for me?" She lifted her head slightly, and nodded her agreement, and they shared one more dance under the stars by bluff at Cassie's home.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this. It was the hardest chapter for me to write. I hope that you enjoyed it. There will be one last chapter. It will be an epilogue. I am considering writing a sequel at some point in which Adam and other members of the Circle get to meet people from Cassie's life in California. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Epilouge

Beth Freeman enjoyed a long languorous stretch. It felt nice and refreshing after a six hour flight. She let her black ponytail sway back and forth as she worked her neck a little waiting her turn. The mocha skinned beauty grabbed her carry on and prepared to depart the plane with the other passengers. She was grateful that she had finally gotten a chance to hop a flight out to Salem, Massachusetts now that spring break was finally here. She had wanted to come sooner, but her parents had not been very cooperative about her plan to come out to see her best friend over the winter holidays. They had insisted instead that she stay with them, so that she could visit with her mom's side of the family, and celebrate Christmas with them. Normally, two weeks off from school would have been a blast even with having to spend some of it as "family time." This year things were different though. Mrs. Blake had suddenly decided to be responsible, and had taken her only child across the country so that they could be there to care for her aging mother. The result Beth had lost her best friend. Cassie Blake may have seemed weird, sort of day dreamy and quiet, but she had been Beth's best friend since diapers. It had only been August the last time that the two girl's had gotten a chance to sit down together, but she felt as if it had been longer. Beth knew that perhaps she should have written more, but letters were not the same, and neither girl was really allowed to call long distance. It had been brutal negotiating with her parents, but finally they had agreed that if she made honor roll she could fly out for spring break.

Beth loved flying standby it was one of the occasional perks of her dad being a pilot. This time she had been lucky and gotten to have a window seat, and so she'd been able to look out over the landscape a little bit during the trip. Finally, it was time for her rows turn to depart. She followed the rest out of the plane, and into the busy airport hub at Salem. Beth followed the signs to where there were cabs waiting, and she pulled out one of the few letters that she had received from Cassie since she had moved. It was dated all the way back in August. It listed the address at her Grandmother's place as being: 12 Crow Haven Road New Salem, MA.

Beth found one cab that wasn't already filled, and gave the man the address for Cassie's house. The driver a heavy, middle age man who had dark hair and a mustuache, gave her a funny look and started the cab, and his meter. They pulled out and Beth got an odd feeling as they seemed to slowly leave civilization and go onto a winding piece of road. The cabby told her, "It's a bit of a drive so make yourself comfortable." Beth did just that and relaxed into her seat. Suddenly, she remembered the odd look that the man had given her when she had told him Cassie's address. Beth decided to ask, "Why did you give me a strange look when I told you my friend's address?" The cabby just chuckled, "You said 12 Crow Haven Road New, Salem, MA. There is an old story about that town. Many say that it was founded by witches who fled the trials here in Salem. Crow Haven in right along the water and is beautiful. The houses are old though, they are some of the original buildings of the settlement. If your friend lives out there her family has likely been here a while. I just wondered why a perfectly nice seeming girl like you would be heading there. I'm sure that they are all just stories though. It's a nice, but strange town with a long history like so many places here in Massachusetts. The result is the people from there can be kind of odd.

Beth grew quiet as she thought back to her childhood memories of Cassie's mother. Alexandra Blake had always been perfectly nice, warm, and polite. She maybe wasn't the most responsible of their parents, but really Mrs. Blake had only been 17 when she got pregnant with Cassie. She had barely graduated before she came out to California. So, if you thought about it like many young parents Mrs. Blake wasn't that responsible even though she was very caring, and protective of her daughter. That came with being still a child yourself though, Beth thought. Then, as she thought still more she realized that there had been something behind her eyes that Beth could never really put her finger on.

They had driven for some time now and were turning to go across a bridge onto an Island! As they crossed the bridge Beth could make out a couple of local coffee shops, and an International House of Pancakes. She also saw a number of clothing shops, grocery stores and a few churches even. This reassured her that maybe this place, and its people weren't all that strange. They drove all the way to the other side of town, and turned on to a windy road. The first house she noted was a yellow house in the Victorian style. She noted the house number and knew that she had a ways to go still. They passed several more, and finally she saw an older home with faded grey clapboard siding. It was the last house on the road, and seemed kind of calm, but spooky to Beth.

As they pulled up Beth fumbled for her wallet in her blue purse, which matched her faded jean skirt and tank top. She stepped out and instantly regretted wearing sandals. She hadn't thought that Cassie's driveway would be so rough, and rocky. She paid for the ride, and thanked the driver for taking her all the way out here. The cabby waved, and took the money that she held out before heading back down the road.

Beth turned and walked up to the side door of the house, which judging from where she was dropped out seemed to be the main door. She raised her hand and knocked, and then stepped back to wait patiently for someone to come and answer it. Beth didn't have to wait long. Soon the door was flung open and she was face to face with a girl not much shorter than her own five feet and eight inches. This girl was obviously not Cassie. Not only was the girl taller than her friend, but she was darker than Cassie, she did resemble Mrs. Blake in some ways though. This girl had the dark way hair and eyes that she remembered of Cassie's mom. She gave Beth the sense of being in the presence of a mighty Huntress. Finally, Beth found her voice, "Is Cassie here?" The girl gave her a skeptical look, and then said, "Just a minute." Beth caught her breath for a minute as the girl seemed to consider something. She had been so caught up in the girl other worldly beauty that she hadn't considered what she'd do if Cassie wasn't here. Beth listened as the other girl yelled, "Cassie there's someone here." Beth grew even more concerned as she heard footsteps follow that were decisively not those of her best friend. They were heavy, most likely male.

She looked up and soon saw a couple of guys coming into the kitchen. One of them looked like a beautifully carved ice sculpture. His features were perfectly carved and chiseled. He was tall and muscular, and just Beth's type. Then she got the same feeling off of him as he came closer, that feeling of other worldliness. He approached the girl who had answered the door, "Cassie said to go ahead and bring them in, Deb." The girl turned to him, "This isn't Sally, nor is it anyone else I recognize. How can we be sure?" The guy who looked like a sculpture just shook his head, "Cassie said to go ahead, and Adam is right here if he sensed anything either he'd say so. None of us want anything to happen again, and especially not after what happened to Cassie not so long ago." The girl, Deb rolled her eyes and said, "Since when do you let Conant call the shots?" The guy again shook his head, "It involves Cassie and this is Cassie's house. I don't have much of a choice from what I see." The girl scoffed one final time at the guy next to her, and opened the door wide enough for Beth to step in. The girl and the guy who looked like a sculpture walked off in the direction of what she assumed as a living space. That left her alone with the other guy. She turned to him and realized that he was also tall, with wavy hair that was all the colors of autumn. He looked at her and smiled, "I'm Adam, and I'll take you in to see Cassie. May I ask how you know her?" Beth relaxed a little, Adam seemed nice even though she still got that sense from him of other worldliness that let you know that there was something underneath the surface. She decided that she needed to gain their trust, and so she'd start with answering his question. She let herself smile back, "I'm Beth I grew up with Cassie back in Reseda, CA." He just nodded his reply. They walked into the living area where the other two had vanished too, and that was when Beth received the shock of her life!

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! I have been working on some other things to try and get my creative juices flowing to create the sequel, and so here is a taste!**


End file.
